


Stress Relief

by Zee_Seal



Category: Fantrolls - Fandom, Fantrolls Fandom, Fantrolls Homestuck, Homestuck, Homestuck Fandom - Fandom, Homestuck Fantrolls - Fandom
Genre: Don't @ me I'm having fun, I'm better at writing people rubbing one out, Other, This is a masturbation fic and I am not ashamed of it at all, than I am at writing actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_Seal/pseuds/Zee_Seal
Summary: Summary Not Included.
Relationships: Better Late Than Never - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a masturbation fic one day and this is the end results of that. Don't @ me.

There was many things Nataio Aurico regretted in his life.

He had done many things that had caused him grief, guilt, and made him question his morals.

As of right now, as he listened to the recording that was playing on a loop over his headphones, he regretted giving Zerleg Risham his chumhandle.

Or letting the man in his Charge's life.

Letting the girl quad with this deplorable, degenerate of a man was one of his biggest mistakes. Everything to do with Zerleg Risham was a regret that was staining the rest of Nataio's time on planet. 

He hated the man, platonically, of course, and as of right now, he could probably wring the scrawny, sleazy man's neck. If he could get away with it, that is, and keep his hands from being dirtied while doing as such. 

The man's blood was not worth the dry cleaner's bill.

An even bigger regret in his life at that moment was his lack of will to turn the recording, that was still playing on a loop, off. 

What it was playing was causing the muscles in his body to tighten, sending all of the blood to his face, and an even lower section of him, his body temperature rising with each passing moment spent listening to the recording. 

Yet, he did nothing. He simply sat there, listening, growing more and more flustered on each passing loop that played. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be listening to this, much less on repeat, it was not for his ears, this was Cate's privacy being violated. 

Still he did nothing, despite the more logical part of his brain yelling at him to be considerate, turn the recording off, and trash it, and pretend he didn't know about Hecate's masturbatory habits in any sense.

His face hurt from how hard he was blushing, and his body was reacting harshly, to what was being played, much to his internal dismay and psychical discomfort. 

His hands were gripped tightly into fists, while he stared at the wall off to the side, nearly boring a hole in it with his gaze alone. 

Why him? Him- of All trolls! Why was it him she was fantasizing about while she- While she touched-...played-... pleasured-...Ugh...While she was in the midst of her own private time? 

Of all of the trolls Cate could picture herself with, why was it was him? Surely, there was other (more deserving) trolls she could be fantasizing about? 

Was this some kind of sick joke?- 

"N-Nataio-oh...!!"

Gritting his teeth, and closing his eyes, he brought a hand up, to grip into his hair, tensing as his body reacted to hearing his own name being moaned in such a manner. 

No. This sounded far to genuine to be a joke. It was far to pleased to be a joke of any sort, as if she truly was lost in whatever desire filled fantasy she was having. There was no hesitation, or routine, to anything this recording offered. 

There was no way this was rehearsed. 

If it was, Cate truly was a masterful actress, and he would have to applaud her skills, but the more he listened, the more he realized it was a true, genuine, recording of the girl pleasing herself.  
To a fantasy of him. 

Saying his name as if he was truly there, helping rid her of her arousal. 

As if he was her lover, the one who was making her react in such a way, not simply a figment of her imagination. Moaning, damn near begging practically, for him while she cared for her personal needs. It was almost as if he was there, in her room with her, with how clear the recording was. 

Each sound caused him to swallow, his mouth feeling as if there was cotton in it, and his restraint to crack under the pressing needs he was feeling now. Closing his eyes, he could momentarily picture her, spread bare on her bed, hands working on her most intimate parts, as if putting herself on display for him, enticing him to join her in her bed-

He snapped his eyes open then, face flushing brighter than before, after having pictured that. 

This was not right, yet somewhere in the midst of his shame, he felt his confidence swell. 

That in of itself made him feel even more disgusted with himself. He had no right knowing these things, let alone feeling any kind of pride in the fact she touched herself to his visage. 

It simply was not right, in any sense of the word. She was unaware of being recorded, by her moirail none the less, she hadn't consented to this. 

If she did, she-...He didn't even want to think about what it meant if she was aware of this all. 

Though his body was now nagging him, almost relentlessly, to take care of his own needs, just as Cate had taken care of her own during the recording. 

He couldn't help the heated glare he cast downwards towards the uncomfortable lump in his pants, angry, and ashamed at himself for reacting to this so harshly. He should be able to control himself, yet, here he was, sitting on his bed, hot, bothered, and his restraint at it's wits end. 

He couldn't handle this. 

Gritting his teeth, grinding them against each other, he decides to do what his body was screaming at him to do from the beginning.

Touch himself, and rid himself of this damn persistent need for relief, that was becoming more and more pressing as time passed.

"Mercy above..." He mumbles, huffing harshly. 

Laying back on his bed, he grabs a pillow, burying his face in it, as his free hand snakes below the hem of his silk lounge pants, tentatively pushing the fabric out of the way. 

The soft sigh of relief that slides past his lips is almost immediately replaced by a soft shudder of pleasure. Fingers gliding across the length of himself, before gripping his bulge, and slowly stroking himself off. 

His free hand was brought up to his mouth from behind the pillow, biting down into his knuckles as he tries to stifle the soft noises he was making. 

He knew he was going to feel horrid after this, he didn't need to make more of a reason to hate himself than he already did. He had already made the error of vocalizing his desire for Hecate more than once during his private sessions, much to his own chagrin, and eternal shame. 

She had been the one who had been plaguing his fantasies more and more, and he was unable to do anything about her face being the one that was plastered behind his eyelids at day.

Just then, the loop restarted from the beginning, the soft keening moan from the recording sending a wave of pleasure down his spine, making him tense slightly. 

Eyes closing, he has to inhale sharply, as his mind conjures up the image of Cate riding him, hands placed on his stomach to steady herself, mouth open slightly, and eyes closed, as she takes him. The Hecate in his mind's eye was panting, sweating slightly from her efforts, and hair mussed, but she seemed to be genuinely lost in the pleasure of the act. 

There was need, and want, from the voice that had been captured, and he was quite easily able to picture her facial expressions, and body language. 

A lingering sense of shame could be felt in the back of his mind, more so at the fact he found it almost to easy to picture the girl in such a position, and completely nude. 

However, he felt himself become momentarily flustered as she opened her eyes, locking them with his. They were dark, full of a wanton lust (and something more?) he had only seen on Orchid, and Raewyn. 

However, it was Cate who was looking at him with those bedroom eyes, and it brought out a far more visceral reaction in him than he liked to admit...

As if he'd ever admit that he felt much, much more than just a base desire for her. 

It was those feelings that made his reactions so violent. 

He wanted this, and many other things, with Cate, badly, but he knew better. 

This was going to remain a fantasy, a constant reminder that he was awful, for wanting some one he couldn't have. Even worse, lusting after her as he was doing just now, like some common degenerate.

He bit down harder into his knuckles as his hand worked over himself, the sound of her calling his name once again causing his body to react. 

He shuddered harshly, the steady rhythm he had going becoming rough for a moment. 

Lord above him, he already felt like he was close to being done, and he had barely started. 

Maybe it would be for the best for him to just get it done and over with as quickly as possible...

But, no, he calmed from the reaction quickly enough, and was able to fall back into the pace he had set before. 

With out realizing it, however, he had taken his hand from his mouth, and was gripping his pillow instead. 

Panting slightly, he turns his head, the muffled noises he was making drown out by the audio that was in his ears. 

Gods above, this girl's voice was driving him up a wall. Breathing heavily, and unable to help himself now, he calls out the name of the girl that was plaguing his fantasies.

"H-Hecate...!!" His own words were strained with pleasure, just as Cate's were in the audio recording.

Not once had he ever needed to know that Cate was a vocal girl-...woman, when it came to her sexual endeavors, but now he knew, and this information was going to haunt him for the rest of his nights. 

She did nothing to smother the panting, huffing, whimpers or out right whines of pleasure as she went about pleasing herself, doing the same as he was now. 

He had long since forgotten he was trying to be quiet, instead getting lost in his mental imagery. 

Each of her moans were met with his own strangled noises of pleasure, forgoing the effort of stifling his own calling of her name. Mercy Above, he was glad he lived out in the middle of the ocean.

"O-oh god...Catie...!!" 

His imagination then shifted to something else. 

Gone was the idea of Cate being here, with him, riding him into his mattress. 

He was pretending he was there, with her, helping rid her of her arousal, taking care of her needs. The husky tone she took on sent shivers down Nataio's spin, causing him to buck roughly into his own hand, while he pictured her on her bed, legs spread for him. 

The idea of pleasing Cate with his mouth caused him to bite the inside of his lip, his entire body shaking. 

He was so damn close...! Just a little longer...! Gods, just let him have this moment...just for a bit longer...Let him pretend, just for awhile, that this was real, and he was actually her mate...

Nataio imagined himself pleasing the girl who was bared for him, doing everything in his power to make her quiver, and buck under his lip service, to let her know he was there to sate her needs first and foremost. 

Hands on her legs, and across her stomach and hips, anywhere he could touch from the position he had taken, feeling his confidence swell with each strained call of his name. 

However, he was brought up from his kneeling- His imagination had gotten the better of him, as he pictured Cate pulling him upwards, and into a lip lock, encouraging him to take her. 

He did as he was told- Pushing her back onto her bed, lips never leaving hers, and sliding his bulge into her nook. He only pulled away, to grip onto her hips, and start to pump into her, as he had been told to. 

What she wanted, he would willingly give. Anything she wanted, she got, because Catie deserved the absolute best. (Even if he wasn't the best for her, he wanted to pretend, at least for now, that he was.)

Again, the recording fell in sync with his imagination, and just as his fantasy was getting intense, and his body was shaking with the need to release, her voice was practically screaming his name in pleasure in his ears once more, signalling she had reached her peak. 

It was that time around that his body finally betrayed him. 

Riding out the waves of sudden, crashing pleasure with a few good last strokes, he pulled his hand away from his bulge, panting heavily. 

He needed a moment to calm down...Using his none sullied hand, he quickly turned the audio off, knowing if he kept listening to it, he would get worked up again...And he was not about to do...this...more than once in a night.

Panting, as he lay back on his bed, body flushed toe to tip, the realization of what he just did hits him. 

The flush worsens, but this time it wasn't from pleasure or being flustered. 

Shame washes over him. An intense guilt, and disgust with himself, is what replaces his post climax high, the moment he was clear headed. 

What in the bloody hell was WRONG with him? 

He shouldn't have done that- Pleased himself to a recording he shouldn't even have- He wasn't her quadrant, no matter how hard he wished for that to be. 

This was inappropriate, and disgusting, and just lowly of him. He had used Cate as a- Oh gods. 

Was he truly interested in her as a troll, or was this actually just a base sexual desire...? Oh lord, Mercy, Any one of the above, he hoped not...He...He didn't know if he could live with himself if he had confused sexual desire with romantic interest...

Let alone reducing Cate to a sexual object...

Bringing his clean hand to his face, he hides it, just as the tears start to leak from the corner of his eyes. 

It's only a matter of time before he's using the same pillow from before to muffle the fact he was weeping over his actions, the guilt eating at him more and more that every second passed. 

He...Lords above. He had to tell Cate...

No- He had to tell her he had the voice recording...He...He didn't think he could handle her disgust, or rejection, if she found out he had touched himself to her recording, without her consent- 

Gods above him, he was not going to be able to face her properly for awhile after this night...He was disgusting...And he did not think there was a hot enough shower in the world that could wash this feeling away.

He hoped she would forgive him for all of this, when he finally could tell her.


End file.
